Baraggan Louisenbairn (Hohenheim)
| birthday = February 9 | gender = Male | height = 288 cm (9'5") | weight = 90 kg (198 lbs.) | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Himself | occupation = God-King of Ruler of | previous occupation = Hollow | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = , | relatives = None | education = Self-Taught | powers = Senescencia | resurrección = None }} Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān) is a Vasto Lorde-leveled Hollow as well as the undisputed God-King of and Ruler of . Personality Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. As the "God-King", Baraggan is quick to take an authoritative stance and is very harsh in his rule. Demanding to be addressed as "his majesty" by his subordinates, Baraggan refuses to create close bonds with those below him as it takes away from his God-like status. Baraggan holds no regard for those who oppose him, referring to his enemies as "ants". Being a Hollow who has survived for quite a long time and who has the ability to "control time" in a specific area, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable; even for Shinigami. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word forever is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self); even against all odds. Appearance Baraggan is a being of gargantuan proportion, standing at an astounding 9 feet, although he normally is seen hunched over on his throne. His most noticeable attribute is his skeletal-structure, which has proven to be much more stronger then normal bone. Compared to the feral-like Hollows who serve below him, Baraggan drapes himself in a violet cloak with a torn black scarf that hangs down in front of him. Two golden gauntlets sit on his arms, with gold-colored chains hanging down as well. On his head sits a prominent and decorative crown that carries precious stones and elegant gems in it. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Hand in hand with his monstrous size, Baraggan boasts impressive strength. Shown to effortlessly crush his thrones arm rest in a fit of rage, Baraggan is noted as being one to throw around his own strength when angered. He has the ability to wave around his specially-forged Axe without any problems, despite its tremendous size and width. Immense Spiritual Powers: As both a Vasto Lorde-leveled Hollow and a being who possesses the title of "God-King", Baraggan is noted for his tremendous levels of spiritual energy that takes a dark red hue. When entering a room, several have noted that it felt as if they were being crushed beneath his ego. Enhanced : Baraggan has displayed outstanding skill when it comes to Sonído, dodging the attacks of several dozens of then quickly defeating them all by utilizing his Senescensia. Baraggan rarely uses Sonído but when he does, uses it quite impressively. Senescencia (セネスセンシア, Senesusenshia; Spanish and Japanese for "Senescence"): As a Hollow who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He can utilize this ability in battle so that enemies become incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age a group of Hollows, turning them to simple dust. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he can induce the technique without anything more then a touch of a finger. Baraggan's Royal Guard Six of Baraggan's most loyal subjects; several of whom would eventually join him as he joined . Only one of the six remain named. *Legorra: His right-hand subject, Legorra is apathetic to all beings in , save Baraggan himself. Behind the Scenes